fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Draban Uller
Lord Draban Uller is the current heir to House Uller and Hellholt , and the only legitimate son of Ulwyck Uller and Maria Fowler, as well as the father of Sarenrai Sand He serves the Principality of Dorne as its first Dornish Castellan, formally serving under Prince Kaskeron Martell until his untimely assassination at the Siege of Sunspear Appearance Draban can be noticed by his slightly toned skin, messy oil-black hair and tall stance. He has a short, equally messy beard that compliments his hair. His eyebrows are thick, and well-defined. Years of training and riding in the harsh deserts of dorne had developed him into a physically fit and healthy individual. His eyes are a deep umber brown, that have a certain seriousness within it, lacking any shine. Personality Draban is a politically savvy, and sophisticated individual who balances his sophistications and attention amongst lords and his duty with his casual and informality amongst friends and his troops. He is extremely passionate about certain subjects, and holds a no-nonsense mentality to the things he works on achieving. He is glad to share his experiences and ideas with those who ask for it. Occasionally he will be rather superstitious, and views the Gods with a bleak view - that humans are just slaves of these celestial beings, able to destroy humanity in a fleeting moment if they so choose. He acts honourably as according to the customs of nobility, always striving to look after the defenceless and to uphold the rights of his people. Draban often takes into deep consideration what people tell him, and often ponders on how situations will work out, or how they could’ve worked out had things gone differently. History Early Life Draban Uller spent his childhood and teenage years in the bustle of his House's castle alongside his siblings (notably Uthor Sand and Joanne Sand), experiencing firsthand the lives of the smallfolk, from the castle garrison training him in the basics of combat and telling him stories of the kingdoms beyond Dorne, and the local tales, derived from the almost legendary achievements of House Uller against the Targaeryn Invasion of Dorne. At the age of fourteen, Draban accompanied his father to many feasts across Dorne, as a representative of House Uller and the new generation of Dornish nobility. In the halls of Starfall, he was introduced to a certain Anahita Dayne - the fair, young daughter and heir to House Dayne. As their eyes met in silence, a raging passion melted the young Dornishman's heart - whilst she expressed her certain feelings towards him by rosy flusters and shy averts of her gaze. It was close, but the two managed to sneak away from the prying eyes of their parents away into her quarters, where they would be introduced to one another again, on a more passionate scale. After that night, they would keep in contact through private letters, where only the two young lovebirds and their Maesters would know about. As the months passed however, her pregnancy was soon revealed, and Ulwyck's fatherly proudness of his son soon turned into concern as Draban did not seem to understand the extent of his actions, shrugging it off as Anahita's responsiblity. When news of Anahita fleeing Starfall reached Hellholt, Draban led the search party to find her. The fears and guilt he had been ignoring during the whole duration of Anahita's pregnancy finally flooded in as the search dragged on for almost days. He remembers the heat of those days were strangely unbearable, and he could not imagine what would have happened to her if she was lost. When the Orphans of the Greenblood discovered her, they also discovered a child that they had found, in her arms. On the port of Hellholt, the Orphans gave the child right into Draban's hands. While Anahita did not survive, this child did - and from that moment, Draban swore to the Gods themselves that he would look after his daughter, as her mother would have wanted. He proclaimed her Sarenrai Sand, in honour of Anahita's letter regarding what the name of the child should be, and soon introduced the babe to Ulwyck - his first grandchild. Since Draban was still growing up, Ulwyck took it upon himself to raise Sarenrai thus allowing Draban to continue with his education and young life. He would however pay constantly push Draban to follow his own examples as he slowly revealed the secrets to grooming a fine heir to him. Unlike the other members of his House, who were far more secluded from the rest of the populace of Hellholt, the sixteen year old Draban would present himself every once in a while in his crimson battle armour, by the ports where smallfolk, Sers and even other nobles would gather around to listen to his impassioned speeches regarding the independence of Dorne to a much more extreme degree - ideas of isolationism, and expansionism to provide for the people of Dorne. His popularity grew even more as he joined squadrons of horsemen against bandits that would raid the caravans on their way in and out of Hellholt; these encounters gave him his first true taste of blood, and tactical thinking as the bandits would deploy unconventional strategies to avoid and flank their enemies - he has to learn to think not only faster, but smarter, enveloping himself in ancient Dornish tactics. Exiled to Court However, after some years of these occasional speeches, Draban had alienated most of the foreign traders coming through Hellholt to be seen as savages, and oppressors - especially those that came from the Crownlands, even if they had no formal relations to the Targaeryn crown. He had even began inciting rebellion against House Martell in some of his more recent speeches, causing more dangerous eyes to turn towards Hellholt and House Uller as a threat to peace imposed by the unity of the Seven Kingdoms. In response to this, his father, Ulwyck Uller forbid him from presenting himself in public for years, much to the dismay to the people Instead, he would be confined to the chambers of Hellholt Keep. In this time, however, Draban greatly matured, consolidating his dreams of a greater kingdom of Dorne to a slightly more diplomatic stance. Under the guidance of his father, he also learnt the nature of the court, attending the courts and feasts of those allied to the House of Uller. This period proved to be of strong change for Draban, from the warmonger to the political patriot of his kingdom, whilst all the way keeping his staunch traditionalist views. During this time, he managed to finally focus on becoming what his first love had always wanted from him; a good father to their child. Being trapped in the halls of Hellholt allowed him to grow a deep bond with his first daughter, often comparing her to her mother all those years ago. Their situations were familar to one another, both being locked away from the outside world on orders of Ulwyck for their safety. Beyond that, she would always be a great audience for the multiple stories that he would tell of his adventures across Dorne and beyond - the same stories that Ulwyck told him when he was her age of Dornish history, mythical creatures and strange magic of the world. Funding her experiments and sitting down besides her during her lessons, he often wondered what would life had been like if Anahita was still alive, and if they had truly wed. During her failed experiment, he would rarely leave her side much to the dismay of Sarenrai for being such an over-protective father and Ulwyck for avoiding important diplomatic meetings and feasts with other Dornish lords. By the age of twenty-six, Draban was finally allowed once more to be seen publicly by the smallfolk of Hellholt, who celebrated his return with gifts of their harvest; pomegranates, a basket of blood oranges, Dornish wine - a symbol of their commitment and love for the newly dubbed ‘Son of Hellholt’. Soon after, he called upon all those who would wish to join him in an army of warriors under the banner of House Uller independently, to seek glory in the other kingdoms and spread renown of House Uller. Many men, old and young, joined the charismatic noble as he ventured out from Hellholt, leaving his father and beloved daughter - though he would very often write letters to the two discussing his tales and events that unfolded while with his entourage of loyal men. Castellan of Dorne As the Principality of Dorne arose in the year 400 AC after the Black Feast , and he was promoted to the rank of Castellan of Dorne , Draban felt as his he had finally accomplished the mission of his life, and now seeks to staple his name over the Principality and serve the Martells and Dorne with honour - he knows that it will take time to fully establish Dorne’s independence. Hardships will come, and he wants to ensure all the lords are ready. As the Castellan, he promises to challenge himself to act always in Dorne’s favour, whatever the cost may be. Category:RP Characters